


I Love What You Do To Me

by rileymatthews



Series: Jonsa Kink Week Fics [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom!Sansa, F/M, Good Housekeeping Magazine, Mommy Kink, Teasing, does jerking it to non pornographic magazines count as infidelity?, inspired by the scene in Wolf of Wall Street, jonsakinkweek, nah but Sansa will make Jon pay anyways, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileymatthews/pseuds/rileymatthews
Summary: “I’m a good boy. Please fuck me.”“Jon?”“Sansa!” Jon yells, moving the magazine behind his body. “This isn’t what you think!”Sansa just walks out, surrounded by silence.“So that’s what you want Jon?” Sansa says, struck with disbelief and a plan.





	I Love What You Do To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I didn't think I would actually do this. But I did. Wow.  
> Title from Sugar Mama by Fifth Harmony.  
> Day 5 - Mommy Kink

Sansa expects to find her boyfriend in his apartment making dinner for both of them as promised. She knows differently when she enters and smells nothing, and looks around finding the same.

She opens the bedroom door, finding Jon on his bed, hard cock in one hand and _Good Housekeeping Magazine_ of all things in his other, muttering to himself.

“I’m a good boy. Please fuck me.”

“Jon?”

“Sansa!” Jon yells, moving the magazine behind his body. “This isn’t what you think!”

Sansa just walks out, surrounded by silence.

“So that’s what you want Jon?” Sansa says, struck with disbelief and a plan.

* * *

Jon isn’t sure what to expect when he walks into his girlfriend's apartment, her texting him to come over. It was the first time they’d talked since she’d walked in on him masturbating.

Walking into the living room, he was shaken to his core. Sansa was was wearing a French maid costume, seemingly staring right at him, as if she knew when he’d arrive. He  didn’t know if he was scared or turned on. Right now he was both. It was too much.

“Hello, Jon.” Sansa says, leaning against the couch, legs crossed, eyes staring into Jon’s soul. “Here, come sit.” She gestures to a spot in front of her and Jon complies, confused about what she was doing.

“Now Jon,” Sansa says slowly, keeping eye contact and blinking slowly, and a pout visible even through her speaking. “You’ve been a bad boy haven’t you?”

“Sansa?”

She put her hands to his lips, silencing him. She leaned so far, on to her knees, but her legs stayed just as crossed. Sitting back down, she continued.

“No speaking until you realize how naughty you’ve been.”

Jon is speechless and his cock begins to get hard, starting to lean to the horny side of the scared and horny he’d felt upon entering.

“Sansa, I-”

Sansa glares down her nose at him, and he’s instantly silent.

“I said be _quiet_ , you’ve been a bad boy and need to listen. Nod if you understand.”

Jon nods.

“Good. Now Jon, did you promise me you’d make me dinner, and to quote you ‘have the best sex you’ve ever had’?”

Jon nods again.

“Did you do that Jon, or were you a bad boy who lied to mommy and decided to masturbate instead?”

She’d called herself mommy and Jon nearly came in his pants then and there. He manages to recover trying not to think about the pain his dick feels pushing on his jeans, and shakes his head. Sansa closes her eyes, a large pout on her face and shakes her head back at him, in slow motion.

“That’s not what a good boy would do, is it?”

Jon shakes his head again. Sansa uncrosses her legs almost casually, and suddenly it’s as if the other shoe Jon didn’t know he was waiting for just dropped. There was nothing underneath the maid costume. Jon instinctually leaned towards Sansa, thinking he’d do what he promised a week before.

But Sansa just shakes her head, and extends her gloriously long legs, putting one of her stiletto heels into Jon’s forehead. Sansa shakes her head.

“Not yet.” Sansa stares into his eyes, and Jon tries to plead into her eyes, as Sansa continues. “Are you sorry, baby? If you aren’t, then you can’t eat mommy out or fuck mommy for a very long time, and I know neither of us want that, do we?”

Jon nods, nearly hurting his neck with his enthusiasm. Sansa continues.

“Then come to mommy.”

Jon crawls forward, knowing what Sansa wants from him. When his tongue touches her glistening folds the first time, he can taste her sweet wetness. He begins teasing her, running his tongue along the folds of her cunt, before circling her clit delicately with his tongue. Sansa groans, putting her hands through his hair, holding him tight.

Jon pulls back for a second, licking his lips and smiling up at Sansa, before inserting his first two fingers into her, fucking her slowly as he starts using his tongue on her clit again. He focuses all the energy that exists in the world into fingering her, licking her. She was a goddess on earth, Jon mentally decided, as Sansa moans louder and louder.

“Yes, yes, yes, _God_ yes.” Sansa comes around Jon’s fingers, her cunt tightening as she cries out. After she takes a second to regain her breath, Jon pulls his fingers from her soaked cunt, and looks up at her again.

“You’re a good boy, Jon.” She says after a moment. “And I’m going to have to reward you.”

A smile spreads across Jon’s face, and he is suddenly very happy Sansa caught him masturbating.


End file.
